1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manipulating pages of a material. This includes turning pages of a material and obtaining data from the material. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus that enables the pages or leaves of the material to be turned so that the data thereon may be recorded by a data obtaining mechanism with minimal image distortion and degradation.
2. Brief Description of the Art
Photocopying multiple pages from materials, such as, for example, reference books, newspapers, periodicals, pamphlets and magazines, is a difficult and cumbersome process. Conventional photocopying machines are designed to copy flat materials. Present methods of photocopying pages from a material such as a book, involve placing the open book face-down on the glass platen surface of a photocopier or scanning device, pressing down on the spine of the book, pressing the Print/Copy button to scan and/or photocopy, and waiting a few seconds for the page to be reproduced.
One disadvantage to the conventional approach is that the book or material to be photocopied must be lifted, the page turned manually, and the process repeated for each page that is to be photocopied. This allows the copying of one or two pages at a time, depending on the size of the book relative to the photocopying surface. Thus, the photocopying process is cumbersome when photocopying numerous pages from a material, especially when performing research that requires photocopying a large number of pages from periodicals, because typically periodicals are not allowed to be checked out of a library.
Another disadvantage to the conventional photocopying approach is that it often results in damage to the material from repeated manipulation and handling, and the pressure placed on the spine of the material during the photocopying process.
Yet another disadvantage to the conventional approach is that it may result in distorted photocopies when the material to be copied is not pressed firmly against the platen.
Yet another disadvantage to the conventional approach is that it is very tiresome, inefficient, and time-consuming.
What is needed to overcome drawbacks in the state of the art is a method and apparatus for efficiently turning pages of a material to permit recording and reproducing distortion-free images from the material without damaging the material.
The instant invention provides a solution to the above-noted problems by providing a method and apparatus that records and reproduces multiple pages or leaves from the material with minimal image distortion and degradation.
The method and apparatus of the present invention may be used in a stand-alone fashion or, alternatively, may be built as an attachment to conventional photocopiers, printers, computers, facsimiles, or other machine that is capable of recording, reproducing, transmitting, or storing printed or electronic data.
Accordingly, one embodiment of the present invention is directed to an apparatus for turning leaves of a material such as a book that has a plurality of leaves or pages. This embodiment uses two leaf turning members, one to turn the page and one to hold the material in position. Specifically, the apparatus includes a plurality of transparent leaf turning sheet pairs, each transparent leaf turning sheet pair has a first transparent leaf turning sheet and a second transparent leaf turning sheet. The transparent leaf turning sheet pair is inserted between two leaves of the material prior to initiating a leaf turning operation. A support member is connected to a corresponding transparent leaf turning sheet member, each support member is adapted to support the associated transparent leaf turning sheet member. A drive unit, or motor is adapted to move one or more of the support members from a first position to a second position, thereby turning one of the transparent leaf turning sheet members of a pair so that the first transparent leaf turning sheet member turns a first leaf of the material and the second transparent leaf turning sheet member is in contact with a second leaf of the material. Optionally, a data-obtaining unit records data from an exposed leaf or pair of leaves of the material.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for turning leaves or pages of a material such as a book. The method and apparatus includes one or more support members, each member having a base. A pivoting mechanism is positioned at the base and pivots the support member 180 degrees in a first direction. One or more transparent page turning leaves is connected to the support member by a connection mechanism, the connection mechanism permits the transparent leaf to pivot approximately 180 degrees in a second direction that is opposite to the first direction.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for turning pages of a material. The apparatus and method include a plurality of sheet members, each sheet member moves a leaf, which contains data. A support member is connected to a corresponding sheet member. A motor unit or drive unit moves each of the support members from a first position to a second position, the first position being different than the second position. Optionally, a data-obtaining unit may be used to record data from an exposed leaf. The apparatus may also be used in conjunction with a medium for displaying the obtained data.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus to turn leaves of a material such that data is obtained from an exposed leaf. The apparatus and method include a plurality of transparent leaf turning member pairs. Typically each pair is connected at a top portion. A support member is connected to a corresponding transparent leaf turning member pair and supports the associated transparent leaf turning member pair. A first transparent leaf turning member is positioned on a first portion of a leaf and a second transparent leaf turning member is positioned on a second portion of the leaf. For example, the first leaf turning sheet is placed on the front of a page and the second leaf turning sheet is placed on the back of the page. A drive unit or motor, which is controlled by a motor controller, moves one or more of the support members from a first position to a second position, thereby turning a corresponding leaf of the material.
In this respect it is to be understood that the invention as described herein is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. Methods and apparatus consistent with the present invention are capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.